Six-Shooter
|-| Original= |-| Stealth= |-| VS= Six-Shooter is a six armed cowboy puppet with guns in each hand. He was built by Andre Toulon during the second World War. His personality is that of a typical cowboy wildcard. He has his own agenda and way of doing things. Six-Shooter, like several of the other puppets, is presumably inhabited by the soul of a human being. His identity is never revealed in the movies but is hinted in the comics. He wears a handkerchief that moves by itself to cover half of his face whenever he shoots someone with explosive bullets. It is never explained how this is possible, but one may just assume it is part of the magic that animates him in the first place. He can also climb up walls like a spider and can laugh. He did not appear until the 3rd film "Toulon's Revenge". Physical appearance Six-Shooter is the tallest out of all the main puppets. He has a sinister grin with one gold tooth. He wears a red bandanna around his neck and a black cowboy hat. He has very short brown hair on his head and a small amount of facial hair. He wears a white shirt with a brown waistcoat and six gun holsters. In each holster is a mini silver revolver. He has six arms and has black gloves with four fingers on each hand. He wears long black cowboy boots with golden spurs and dark blue denim jeans. In Axis Termination and Axis Rising he wore a black variant of his usual outfit. ---- Puppet Master III Six-Shooter is first seen in Berlin in 1941 acting in one of Andre Toulon's puppet performances. The play depicted Adolf Hitler in a western scenario where Six-Shooter fired bullets at his feet while he had to jump out of the way to dodge them. Six-Shooter was suppose to represent an American in the play showing right away that Toulon was against the Third Reich. After the performance Toulon fed his puppets with the elixir to keep them going longer. He described Six-Shooter's whole life as being revolved around engaging in battle and how he loved to fire his guns. One of the people at the performance was Lt. Eric Stein who spied on Toulon's workshop and took photos of the puppets moving around on their own. He handed it into Major Kraus who ordered Toulon to be arrested for mocking Hitler and to reveal the secrets to his magic. After arresting Toulon and killing his wife in the process the Nazis left with Tunneler and Pinhead to experiment on but left Six-Shooter and Jester behind who both went into hiding. After Toulon managed to escape with the help of the puppets, he returned back to his house to find it partially burnt down and there he regrouped with his other puppets. Toulon then took them to an old bombed out building to hide while the whole of Berlin were trying to track him down. Toulon began to plot revenge on each of the Nazis that caused his wife's death. He smuggled Six-Shooter under his coat and while posing as a helpless blind man released him into the street in an area where General Mueller was staying with a prostitute. He climbed up the side of the building almost like a spider and confronted Mueller in a western style shoot out. Six-Shooter fired one bullet but missed, Muller then fired back which broke one of his arms off. Six-Shooter fired with all his other guns which caused Muller to fall out of a window to his death. Toulon used the help of another fugitive Peter Hertz to sneak back to his old house and get him supplies for rebuilding Six-Shooter's damaged arm. While looking for the parts Peter was caught by Dr. Hess who lead him to where Toulon was. Hess informed Toulon that he had betrayed the Nazis and would help him escape. When the other Nazis stormed the hideout, Toulon and the puppets escaped. Six-Shooter shot down one of the Nazis that were chasing them, but just before he died the soldier got up and stabbed Hess to death. After getting his final revenge on Kraus with the help of the puppets, Toulon and Peter took them onto a train to Switzerland to escape. ---- Axis Trilogy Axis of Evil Shortly after Toulon's suicide in the Bodega Bay Inn, Danny Coogan a disabled carpenter had inherited the puppets from him. After taking the puppets home his brother opened the trunk and found Six-Shooter's broken arms. It is unknown why Six-Shooter was damaged and in pieces at this point. Danny and his brother laughed about how they wish they had six arms too to be able to stop the Nazis. Axis Rising A few days later Leech Woman picked up Six-Shooter's head and gave Danny the idea to repair and reanimate him to help battle more Nazis and their own evil puppets made from the elixir they stole that were hiding out in Chinatown. Danny's girlfriend Beth used some black cloth to sow new clothes for Six-Shooter so that he could sneak into the enemy base without being seen. After getting inside their base the puppets fought the Nazi puppets. Leech Woman was almost shot by Bombshell's guns but Six-Shooter saved her by firing all of his bullets at her which injured and knocked her out temporarily. Six-Shooter then turned his guns on Commandant Heinrich Moebius and critically injured him, then Blade attempted to finish him off. Kamikaze pressed his self destruct button which blew up the base and Danny escaped with the puppets and took them back to his home. Axis Termination During 1942 Danny and Beth were both murdered by a Nazi spy posing as Captain Brooks, who then stole the puppets from them. A few seconds after this the real Brooks arrived and killed the Nazi and took the puppets to General Kip Hansard, who assigned him with a group of psychics working for the government lead by Dr. Ivan Ivanov. During this time Six-Shooter was extremely low on elixir and could hardly move so he was left in the trunk to rest while the other puppets were taken out to assist the psychics in fighting Nazi spies hiding out in California. After Doktor Gerde Ernst tracked down Ivan's secret location, she raided it with a group of Nazis and kidnapped his daughter. While they were in the location Six-Shooter woke briefly and jumped around inside the trunk which caused one of the Nazis to look inside and then he used the last of his energy to fire his guns killing him, before becoming inanimate again. ---- Curse of the Puppet Master Many years after the events of the first Puppet Master movie, the puppets were bought at an auction by Dr. Magrew, a sideshow exhibitor in California. Magrew kept the puppets in cages and used them in performances on his ranch, in one of them he would line up tin cans and tell Six-Shooter to knock them down with his bullets. After Magrew killed one of his assistants by a failed attempt at turning him into a puppet the police become concerned about Magrew. When they found a mutilated body they raided Magrew's house to arrest him under suspicion of murder. Magrew ordered the puppets to kill them. Blade and Jester stabbed the sheriff to death, while Six-Shooter threw his lasso around the neck of the deputy, Pinhead then pulled the lasso tight which allowed Tunneler to drill into his face. Later that night Magrew then attempted to turn his second assistant into a puppet with hope that it will not fail that time. After successfully doing it the puppets disapproved of Magrew's method of transferring a living person's soul into a puppet and they turned on him. Six-Shooter out stretched his arms towards Magrew in a threatening manner, but Blade, Tunneler, Pinhead and Tank, the puppet that contained the soul of his assistant teamed up on him and killed him. It is unknown how the puppets got away from that area after this but they would end up at the Bodega Bay Inn. ---- Puppet Master II Six-Shooter was not officially in this movie, but story-wise he should have been. It is worth noting that there is a puppet head that is using the exact same sculpt as his on display in Toulon's lab. ---- Puppet Master IV & V Several years after the events of Puppet Master II, the Bodega Bay Inn was under new ownership and on an off season. A boy scientist Rick Myers was staying at the hotel as a caretaker while he worked on his artificial intelligence project. Rick invited his girlfriend Susie to stay with him but she took her two friends with her, Lauren and Cameron. Lauren was a psychic that was able to lead the others to a storage room with the puppet trunk with her mind. Rick broke open the lock and took out the puppets. He had read Andre Toulon's diary about the puppets coming to life and decided to inject the puppets with the elixir to see if it was true. When the puppets woke Six-Shooter stretched like he hadn't been awake in a long time and aimed his guns at Cameron. Rick was able to quickly gain their trust and that night a strange delivery man took a package to the hotel. Inside was a Totem demon sent by Sutekh to kill everybody in the hotel for discovering the secret. Cameron and Lauren also unleashed two more of these demons by holding a seance. The puppets fought the demons to protect Rick, and Cameron was killed in the process. The puppets killed the demons, one of them was killed by Six-Shooter by throwing a wire like a lasso around it which was connected to the roof of the building, which got struck by lightning and electrocuted it. The next day Rick was arrested for suspicion of murdering Cameron but he is quickly bailed out by the owner of the company he worked for Dr. Jennings. After Rick told Jennings about the living puppets, Jennings secretly formed a group of three thugs to break into the hotel and steal one of the puppets so he could use it in his robotics company and get rich. Six-Shooter and the other puppets hid out of sight from the men but Sutekh had also arrived at the hotel in the form of a powerful Totem. While the Totem killed the men, the puppets attempted to fight it but were not strong enough. Six-Shooter was able to injure it by shooting it in the arm. Rick and Susie returned to the hotel to gather the puppets but the hotel had turned into a big battle ground. The puppets and the Totem were fighting in the main lobby, the puppets were being lead by Toulon's spirit in the form of Decapitron which Six-Shooter and the other puppets had helped revive earlier on. Blade was blasted by the Totem's magical beam and Six-Shooter shot it in the back but the Totem retaliated knocking him down the stairs. After Decapitron defeated the Totem, Rick took the puppets back to his house. ---- Puppet Master: The Legacy Six-Shooter had ran out of magic elixir by this point and was inanimate and hanging up with the other puppets at the Bodega Bay Inn's basement with Peter Hertz. He does not come to life at any point of the movie. ---- Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys Sometime in the 2000's Robert Toulon, the great-grandnephew of Andre Toulon had inherited four of the puppets. After reading through all of the journals left behind and experimenting, Robert and his daughter Alexandra kept failing at trying to recreate the magic that brings the puppets to life. One winter day however they discovered that their family blood was sacred and contained the ingredients to replicate the magic. They both would cut their fingers and bleed into a specially made potion a injected it into the puppets. Six-Shooter was the first one that was reanimated from his long coma. As soon as Six-Shooter came to life he immediately aimed his guns at them both but couldn't fire as the guns were not loaded. After Robert bought the other puppets back to life and introduced himself to them they gained his trust. A secret spy bot placed into Robert's home lead to a camera to the office of Erica Sharpe, the CEO of Sharpe Toys Industries, a satanic company. Erica had known all about the Toulon legacy and been obsessed with owning the puppets. She already owned the Demonic Toys but grew to loathe them as they were not loyal like the puppets were. Once she saw that they were alive she ordered two thugs who worked for her to break into Robert's house and steal them. When the two men broke into the house, the puppets attacked them. Six-Shooter fired bullets at them but missed and accidentally shot some of Robert's flammable potions. The two thugs escaped but the puppets were burnt very badly. The whole left side of Six-Shooter's face was completely destroyed by the flames. Robert escaped to his mother's mansion to protect the magic and repaired the puppets with robotic parts. Six Shooter gained new robotic arms with laser guns attached to the end he also got a robotic plate placed over his damaged face with a glowing red light in the eye hole. He fired one of his lasers at a glass bottle for target practice. Robert discovered Erica's plan to execute all the children of America on Christmas day as part of a blood sacrifice for the demon Bael and managed to get the local police sergeant Jessica Russel to believe him. Six-Shooter didn't trust Jessica at first and fired one of his lasers towards her which missed and destroyed a statue. On Christmas Eve Erica's thugs tracked down Robert's location and kidnapped his daughter and put the puppets into a bullet proof steel case and took them back to their company building. Robert and Erica followed after them and recruited with the puppets. The bullet proof case was no match for Six-Shooter's new laser guns and he broke the puppets out and shot and killed two of Erica's thugs. Robert then took the puppets to the secret underground dungeon of the building where his daughter was about to be sacrificed to Bael. Blade, Jester and Pinhead fought with the Demonic Toys, while Robert, Jessica and Six-Shooter fought the demon worshippers. Six-Shooter killed one of them by firing his laser directly into their forehead. One of the demonic toys Jack Attack attempted to kill Six-Shooter with his 'sonic scream' but he was rescued by Jester who killed him with his new mace arm. After the puppets had killed all of the demonic toys and Jessica had shot all the demon worshippers, there was nobody to operate the mechanical iron maiden that Alexandra was inside of and she was not sacrificed in time for Christmas morning, which was just approaching so Bael took Erica to Hell with him, ending the madness. Six-Shooter and the other three puppets were taken back home with Robert but first he made a promise with Jessica that she wouldn't tell the police force about his puppets, which she agreed on. ---- Action Lab Comics Six-Shooter's soul in the comics is revealed to be a double agent, an American man who sold secrets to all sides of the war and was not on any specific side. The Offering info needed Rebirth info needed Boy of Wood info needed Blood Debt info needed Vacancy info needed Retro Now info needed Curtain Call info needed ---- Trivia * Charles Band's father Albert Band supplied the voice acting for Six-Shooter's laugh in the third, fourth and fifth movies. * The pattern on his bandanna changes throughout the sequels, he also wore a different style of hat in the fourth and fifth movies which was much larger and made out of a different material to the one in the third movie. * In Axis of Evil his extra arms make a cameo but his guns were black and not silver. Also his pictures is also seen in the credits along with Torch. * His original concept was a ninja with six arms instead of a cowboy there was also an early draft of him in the first puppet master movie but carrying six swords but was no included in the movie for budget reasons. * The artist that created the poster for Toulon's Revenge used a 1988 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Foot Soldier toy as a base for Six-Shooter. * C. Courtney Joyner, the writer of Toulon's Revenge chose Six-Shooter to be a cowboy because he was such a big western movie fan. * He was originally going to have an stop-motion animation sequence during the opening credits to Toulon's Revenge, but it was cut due to time. David Allen did start working on it however and it involved Six-Shooter hanging from strings and slowly being cut down and coming to life. *In the behind the scenes of Retro-Puppetmaster, Six Shooter is seen inside the puppet trunk, but he doesn't appear in the movie. *He wore a stealth outfit in Axis Rising and Axis Termination so that it would help the sales of the stealth replicas. *Tom Devlin, the artist who worked on Axis Rising had originally made a different head for him, but it was replaced with the head from the Full Moon replicas. Devlin's original Six-Shooter head can be seen from the back during the scene where he is shooting Commandant Heinrich Moebius. * He is the only puppet who could climb up the side of buildings. * Although he didn't appear until the 3rd movie, there is a head in Andre Toulon's Laboratory in Puppet Master 2 which is using the same sculpt as Six-Shooter's. Many fans theorize that he was being rebuilt. * In the 2016 video game Overwatch, there is a poster of Six-Shooter on one of the walls. *Although he did not return in The Littlest Reich, Producer Dallas Sonnier said he could return for a possible sequel and the Grashüpfer was a homage to him since he also had multiple limbs. Gallery Hide gallery = Click the button above to see the pictures |-| Show gallery = Screenshots = Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge = VDsixshotoer2.jpg Dont mess with tex (10).jpg sashas.jpg 71xz4Cck6ML. SL1500 .jpg Dont mess with tex (29).jpg Puppetmaster3-3big.jpg lastshooter.jpg Dont mess with tex (26).jpg PMX3-HD-Sixshooter-750.jpg hehe.jpg uhsix.jpg lastshooter3555445.jpg Twinssixshooter.jpg lastshooter35554.jpg Dont mess tex.jpg Sixyy.png SixShooterss.jpg 6820 14 large.jpg Dont mess with tex (11).jpg 06-1.jpg HDSixv2.jpg Puppetmaster-six shooter.jpg HDsix123454555.png Dont mess with tex (25).jpg 333555 10151236911098573 1452487761 o.jpg Dont mess with tex (24).jpg lastshooter355544.jpg 6820 19 large.jpg lastshooter3.jpg NewSixV1.jpg sixshooter16.png lastshooter355.jpg Puppet-master-3-pic-4.jpg fusixshooter.jpg Dont mess with tex (22).jpg lastshooter3555.jpg 292954 10150945595857242 1098770038 n.jpg M0nd0digial.jpg 6820 3 large.jpg Dont mess with tex (15).jpg Dont mess with tex (16).jpg lastshooter35.jpg sixshooter15.png Sixshooteroyutube.jpg sixshooterrrr.jpg Dont mess with tex (28).jpg Dont mess with tex (31).jpg sixshotoerhat.jpg Dont mess with tex (32).jpg Dont mess with tex (19).jpg HDsixtesrt.jpg Dont mess with tex (12).jpg Dont mess with tex (13).jpg Dont mess with tex (9).jpg barjosjojos.JPG Dont mess with tex (4).jpg HDsix1234545.png Dont mess with tex (2).jpg Dont mess with tex (1).jpg = Puppet Master IV = lasso.png puppet-master-4-bluray-cinefiloshd-362511-MLV20565347329_012016-F.jpg newpic554.jpg Finalblad167.png part4sc123.png part4sc123565.png part4sc1.png califoia.png makingpio.png genrustime3b.png genrustime3.png adlpoh.png nedmoretim.png darlfkfkil.png stpmotion1.png anny939.png calbedontrol.png annoy1.png puppet4photos12.png epicphotos1xdzdbb.png epicphotos1x.png colbladevjhwbfzwwdgbdalton.png colbladevjhwbfwwxffgbhhjkjjwssbbhjh.png colbladevjhwbfwwxffgbhhjkjjwss.png colbladevjhwbfwwxffgbhhjkjj.png colbladevjhwbfwwxffgbhhjk.png colbladevjhwbfwwxffgb.png colbladevjhwbfwwxffg.png colbladevjhwbfwwxff.png cioolgbhhhgblg.png vocishuh.png crurpt.png partiv12j275.png partiv12j275s.png pm41ez56x.png partiv12j27.png Sixyyawn.jpeg partiv12j276.png partiv12.png = Puppet Master V: The Final Chapter= Finalpuppet12.png f8inal12663616xss1s.png sixshooter1.png Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbbb22abss33.png Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbbb22ab.png Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbbb22a.png f8inal1.png forsix.png f8inal12.png f8inal126.png Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb22222hgh66662556633.png Om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfwbvrg222gg5edh22.png Om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfwbvrg222gg5edh.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb22222hghg33225552hh233u3366jjj6626633.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb22222hghg33225552233u3366jjj66266.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvzedwwwbb.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22jejv.png Om5part123ajggvjvsx22ddz.png finalpuppet1234.png finalpuppet123.png = Curse of the Puppet Master = cagedsix1.png blue six 6 (1).jpg cagedsix12.png cagedsix123.png blue six 6 (2).jpg cagedsix1234.png HDcurss123335.png cagedsix12345.png cagedsix123456.png blue six 6 (3).jpg curse blu stuff (75).jpg = Puppet Master: The Legacy = legacy bits (16).jpg legacy bits (20).jpg legacy bits (13).jpg = Puppet Master Vs. Demonic Toys = 1 Six-Shooter in VS (6).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (7).jpg 11896360_123827147961885_9170036661041880373_o.jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (4).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (2).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (3).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (5).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (11).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (9).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (10).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (15).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (13).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (8).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (12).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (14).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (16).jpg 11879069_123826254628641_4968057906402705359_o.jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (17).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (19).jpg 11145209_123824994628767_6594529219524037284_o.jpg folameshooter.png 1 Six-Shooter in VS (20).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (23).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (25).jpg 11834839_123828447961755_6712014169696873510_o.jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (27).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (24).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (28).jpg 1 Six Shooter in VS (44).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (31).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (32).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (34).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (29).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (30).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (33).jpg 11823163_123828314628435_5513762270016792811_o.jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (1).jpg 11902596_123827321295201_9079426081099809243_n.jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (35).jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS.jpg 1 Six-Shooter in VS (36).jpg = Puppet Master: Axis of Evil = Credit roll (2).jpg Axis Evil Jester (2).jpg = Puppet Master: Axis Rising = Rizing234567.png Bluray Rising Six (2).jpg Bluray Rising Six (3).jpg Bluray Rising Six (9).jpg Bluray Rising Six (10).jpg Bluray Rising Six (4).jpg Bluray Rising Six (5).jpg Bluray Rising Six (13).jpg Bluray Rising Six (6).jpg Sixshuuter2.png Bluray Rising Six (7).jpg Bluray Rising Six (8).jpg Bluray Rising Six (11).jpg Bluray Rising Six (12).jpg Bluray Rising Six (14).jpg Bluray Rising Six (15).jpg Bluray Rising Six (16).jpg Bluray Rising Six (17).jpg Bluray Rising Six (18).jpg Bluray Rising Six (1).jpg = Puppet Master: Axis Termination = Sishooter1.png Sishooter1v3.png Puppet-Master-Axis-Termination-Six-Shooter.png Sishooter1v.png Risingsix.png Sishooter1v33.png Sishooter1v333.png term_screencap121giintropic.png term_screencap121g.png Behind the scenes PuppetMaster_1_05.jpg Newsixshooter.jpg 758367dd614b7664a6f5a19a2360981bf431025e r.png FM6039ALG.jpg 12938196 504024309806786 3091782543309826659 n.jpg 13501742 534474466761770 7081579081279835841 n.jpg 13498076 534468040095746 2847997684689421042 o.jpg 13528515 534472846761932 2526203146288093014 o.jpg puppetm3f.jpg stry1.png 536603 347541418625778 857363931 a.jpg Rty235.png sivage.jpg SixyShooer.jpg Jhh.jpg 001 puppetz to do (9).jpg Rre.jpg Sxishotoer.png Rty23547551.png Sixshuuter.png 376235 273460526033868 2126383245 n.jpg 421222 341484482564805 825026337 n.jpg Six_Shooter_BackgroundRemoved.png 1501832_1085475544813532_1333682946796545827_n.jpg|Dennis Gordon's original Six-Shooter sketch (credit: Chris Endicott) 11216585_384861328389752_3181241126805257488_n.png|Dennis Gordon's original concept of Six-Shooter zuzu.png|Prototype design 2heads.png|The head from Puppet Master 2 that is in Andre Toulon's Laboratory and Six-Shooter's head Sixshooter in pm2.png termini.png Sixy_pup.jpg Sixyshootery.png credittotonya.png DSC00236.jpg CyberSix-Shooter.jpg Fbgroup.png gnaogng.png Sixhooter9.png sixyshooty.png sixyshootiy.png 14322234_1052399118147280_6591879459035243984_n.jpg Six-shooterprop.png FM6058LG.jpg Lawsuit man lol.jpg Nivens_prop.jpg Comics = Action Lab = Sawcomic-screenshdddot1xvt.png Sawcomic-screenshot1xvvte.png Sawcomic-screenshot1xvffffft.png Sawcomic-screenshot1ffxvt.png Sawcomic-screenshot1xvss.png silencecomic1.png silencecomic14333.png silencecomicdddd1.png silencecomicsffsffsff1.png silencecomic1wrrss.png silencecomic1se.png silencecomic1ded.png silencecomic1def.png silencecomic1weaa.png silencecomic1xxx.png silencecomic1xxx2.png silencecomic1seaaaaa.png silencecomic1weeeessss.png silencecomic1ddead.png silencecomic12e2.png silencecomic1tiobe.png silencecomic1sjx.png|Six-Shooter in his new human form dixshooter1.png dixshooter12.png dixshooter12x.png tumblr_nya3dg9inS1s10t9yo6_1280.jpg sixjpoterhidfing.png sixjpoterhidfing2.png sixjpoterhidfing4.png easycome.png usingonepupet1v.png sixjpoterhidfingd.png usingonepupet1.png sixshotoera1c.png sixshotoera1.png Eechwoman1xcbbcgx.png Merchandise Six tiny card01.jpg Fmcard-pm12.JPG Cyborg3.jpg Six movieboxed.jpg Six reg.jpg Six reg2.jpg Jap boxed.jpg Six tt.jpg 12 six.jpg Six-shooter-full-detail-1.jpg SixShooter-FRONT 750web.jpg Stealthsixshooter02.jpg Six shooter model kit.png Img1e0a8405.jpg 23794865 789445164598031 2882799529754524467 n.jpg Puppet-Master-Six-Shooter-Raglan 1024x1024.jpg Fan made Littlest_reich_six.png Six666.png Sixsooterred.png gabbajy.png|Overwatch video game tribute 12193625_498019800407237_5080602142600286684_n.jpg 81546806 173429277051213 9031401120576045056 n.jpg|CrimsonViper92's custom replica Gifs ezgif-4-a2eb7fc11322.gif tumblr_nhzb5q4GaL1rcnqeto1_500.gif Hackedccomptuer0227.gif Hackedccomptuer0222.gif tumblr_nhz7heZww61rcnqeto8_r1_500.gif Victims Disclaimer: This is all Hollywood makeup effects and is not real. Pm2deth1xefef.png|General Mulluer (Toulon's Revenge, shot multiple times) Shotinback.png|Nazi Soldier (Toulon's Revenge, shot multiple times) Nazibald.png|Nazi Guard (Axis Termination, shot in the face) Dedotm.png|Totem #2 (Puppet Master IV, tied up with a lasso and electrocuted) Zappd13.png|Security Guard #1 (VS, shot in the chest with a laser) Zappd.png|Security Guard #2 (VS, shot in the forehead with a laser) 0Actionlabdef1235x.png|Nick (Action Lab Comics, shot in the face) Bang1.png|Six-Shooter's new human body (Action Lab Comics, shot in the face) 1actionlabdh1v3x13.png|Museum Guard #1 (Action Lab Comics, shot in the chest) 1actionlabdh1v3x1.png|Museum Guard #2 (Action Lab Comics, shot in the head) 0acitonab12.png|Sleeping Female Child (Action Lab Comics, shot three times in the head) 0acitonab12.png|Sleeping Male Child (Action Lab Comics, shot three times in the head) 0acitonab12x3vv.png|Chaneque Mendoza (Action Lab Comics, shot in the head) NuDef1.png|Man at Table (Action Lab Comics, shot in the face) Adon six kill guests.png|Hotel guest (Action Lab Comics, shot in the face and chest) Adon six kill guests.png|Hotel guest (Action Lab Comics, shot in the face and chest) |-| Category:Puppets Category:Main puppets Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Action Lab Puppets Category:Villain Category:Toulon's puppets